cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Russia (Tiberium)
Russia, also officially known as the Russian Federation is the largest country in the world, covering much of the Eurasian land mass. It played a major role in world affairs during the 20th century and the beginning of 21st century. Russia is a federal republic, consisting of 89 federal subjects. From northwest to southeast, Russia shares land borders with Norway, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania and Poland (both with Kaliningrad Oblast), Belarus, Ukraine, Georgia, Azerbaijan, Kazakhstan, China, Mongolia, and North Korea. It shares maritime borders with Japan by the Sea of Okhotsk, and the U.S. state of Alaska across the Bering Strait. History Before GWWII The nation's history began with that of the East Slavs, who emerged as a recognizable group in Europe between the 3rd and 8th centuries AD. Founded and ruled by a Varangian warrior elite and their descendants, the medieval state of Rus arose in the 9th century. In 988 it adopted Orthodox Christianity from the Byzantine Empire, beginning the synthesis of Byzantine and Slavic cultures that defined Russian culture for the next millennium. Rus' ultimately disintegrated into a number of smaller states; most of the Rus' lands were overrun by the Mongol invasion and became tributaries of the nomadic Golden Horde. The Grand Duchy of Moscow gradually reunified the surrounding Russian principalities, achieved independence from the Golden Horde, and came to dominate the cultural and political legacy of Kievan Rus'. By the 18th century, the nation had greatly expanded through conquest, annexation, and exploration to become the Russian Empire, which was the third largest empire in history, stretching from Poland in Europe to Alaska in North America. However, during World War I, economic breakdown, war-weariness, and discontent with the autocratic system of government brought out the Russian Revolution of 1917, and it first brought a coalition of liberals and moderate socialists to power, but their failed policies led to seizure of power by the Communist Bolsheviks led by Vladimir Lenin on 25th of October. The Bolshevik grip on power was by no means secure, and a lengthy struggle broke out between the new regime and its opponents, which included the Socialist Revolutionaries, right-wing "Whites", and large numbers of peasants. At the same time the Allied powers sent several expeditionary armies to support the anti-Communist forces in an attempt to force Russia to rejoin the world war. On December 29, 1922 a conference of plenipotentiary delegations from the Russian SFSR, the Transcaucasian SFSR, the Ukrainian SSR and the Byelorussian SSR approved the Treaty on the Creation of the USSR and the Declaration of the Creation of the USSR, forming the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. The Soviet Union was the first nation in the world to practice marxist socialism, otherwise known as communism. Russia itself became the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. It was by far the largest republic in the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, and 'Russia' and the Soviet Union' were largely synonymous. Shortly after Lenin's death in 1924, Joseph Stalin emerged as the victor in a power struggle within the communist party, his chief rival being Leon Trotsky. Starting in the 1930s, Stalin embarked upon the Great Purge, persecuting and executing countless millions who were (or were suspected of being) opponents to his rule. With his brutal policies, he both consolidated his hold on the union, and forced the country from a rural peasant society to one of the largest industrial centers in the world. GWWII (1950-1953) Stalin would eventually seek expansion, bringing about the Great World War II. Even with much of Europe and the United States opposing him for a time, Stalin appeared to be on the verge of complete domination on Europe. However, the Allied Forces eventually managed to turn back the Soviet army. Eventually, the war ended with the Battle of Moscow. Led personally by Field Marshall Gunther von Esling, General Nikos Stavros, and Field Commander A9, the Allied assault on Moscow ended the Soviet threat. Also, General Stavros, avenging the destruction of his homeland of Greece, killed Stalin personally. Post GWWII to 1995 Eventually, the Soviet Union was dissolved by internal agreement between leaders of republics that formed the USSR. Russia was the largest and most powerful in both economically and military aspects of all post-Soviet states and continued that way, remaining one of the world's superpowers since the Soviet collapse in 1991. Russia became a federal republic, a prominent member of the United Nations, and a member of the G8. Russia helped charters and fund the Global Defense Initiative in 1995, later becoming one of the major participants in UNGDI. Third Tiberium War By 2047, like other nations attacked by Tiberium, parts of Russia became a Yellow zone and a Blue Zone (Kamchatka). Nod's Marked of Kane project was developed in underground facilities across central Asia. In 2052, this secret army was finally activated in Siberia. A Nod army, under the command of LEGION, recaptured and activated the control nodes required for the activation of the Marked of Kane. A GDI base in the region was subsequently destroyed by the cyborg army. Official Fact Sheet Predecessor USSR Population 1995 up to First Tiberium War- about 150 million people 2047- unknown Government 1995 up to First Tiberium War- Federal Democratic Republic 2047 -as other GDI-member states' governments, the Russian government effectively defunct (though it is one of the few that still has a somewhat private control of their Blue/Yellow zones, unlike other GDI member states that gave complete control to GDI.) Affiliations 1995 up to First Tiberium War - UN, G8, UNGDI 2047 - GDI Territory 1995 - Eastern Europe, Northern Asia, the largest country in the world 2047 - De jure, borders remained the same. De facto, Russian territory now divided between Blue Zone and several Yellow Zones Military Strength 1995- Russian army's enlisted foces were about 1,7 million, possessing large arsenals of tanks (including old, but deadly Mammoth tanks) and armour along with an adequate air force. Russian military (Strategic Rocket Forces) possess nuclear capability, although Russia as a member of the UN have obligations (due to UN internal agreements) not to use it unless Russia itself is under nuclear attack. Area of Interests *Siberia: The Marked of Kane arose from their sleep here. Category:Countries Category:GDI_Countries